


ART: Dirty (NSFW)

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job, Daily Deviant, Established Relationship, M/M, getting dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Harry's dirty from working in the garden. Draco wants to protest, but he's already sinking to knees, mouth occupied.





	ART: Dirty (NSFW)

**Title:** Dirty  
**Artist:** anokaba  
**Media:** Digital  
**Characters/Pairings:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Kinks/Themes Chosen:** defilement: arousal from becoming or being dirty or dirtying one's partner  
**Other Warnings/Content:** blow job, hung!Harry  
**Artist's Notes:** Harry's dirty from working in the garden. Draco wants to protest, but he's already sinking to knees, mouth occupied.

  
**Art Preview:**  


[Daily Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/732743.html)


End file.
